This invention relates to identification bands for identifying patients of hospitals or similar institutions. More particularly, this invention relates to disposable identification bands which cannot be removed without rendering the band unfit for further use and which cannot be altered after an identification marking or inscription is entered on the band.
The use of bands for identification of hospital patients is well known in the art. Such bands are usually secured about a limb of the patient and must not only be relatively strong to resist breakage but must also resist unauthorized tampering with identification markings on the band. Furthermore, in some instances attempts may be made to remove the band without destruction for subsequent unauthorized use, thus it is essential that the identification band be so constructed as to prevent the removal thereof without attendant irreparable damage to the band.
Some prior art identification bands include a metal clip or snap which is uncomfortable to the wearer. Some such bands also require the use of a tool such as pliers for securing about the patient's limb which use is inconvenient to the hospital personnel. Other prior art identification bands provide a pocket in which a previously prepared card bearing the necessary identifying information is inserted and the pocket subsequently sealed. The latter type of identification band is cumbersome to use in that it requires a substantial amount of time for entering the identifying information and for the subsequent assembly manipulations. Moreover, when the patient showers or takes a bath, water may seep into an improperly sealed pocket and may obliterate the identifying information.
Additionally, prior art identification bands could not be manufactured on high-speed automatic equipment to provide high volume production at a relatively low cost because of the relatively complex construction of such bands.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an identification band blank of improved and simplified construction, and which cannot be removed or altered without attendant destruction of the band once information is entered thereon and the band has been secured about a patient's limb.
Another object of this invention is to provide an identification band blank on which the desired information can be readily and conveniently entered and which is resistant to moisture penetration.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an identification band blank having a construction which enables the band to be easily manufactured by automatic machines.
Additional objects of this invention will readily present themselves upon reference to the ensuing specification, the accompanying drawing, and the claims.